The invention relates to a contact element, particularly for ignition voltage parts in internal combustion engines, with an outer sleeve inside which is provided an axially acting compression spring.
When internal combustion engines are operated the ignition of the gas content in the cylinders is brought about by means of ignition sparks which are generated by spark plugs. The ignition voltage required for ignition is generated by an ignition device, an ignition coil, via a rigid connection or an ignition cable.
Contact elements which consist of a sleeve incorporating an axially acting compression spring are used for contacting the spark plug and each voltage feed cable. When placed on the spark plug the compression spring is pressed against the spring pressure into the sleeve. This provides good transient contact between the voltage feeds and the spark plug.
The conventional compression spring of the contact element of prior art is founds from spring strip steel and is displaced out of the sleeve with the end directed toward the spark plug. The compression spring consists of spring bronze or copper.
During operation of the internal combustion engine corona phenomena, which result in corrosion, occur due to the high voltages to be transmitted. Because the compression spring escapes from the sleeve and the inlet port to the inside of the sleeve is therefore open, considerable corrosion occurs on the compression spring. The sleeve, with its compression spring, must be regularly replaced.